Relaciones Japón-Perú/Perú
Presidentes peruanos con mandatarios japoneses Pedro Pablo Kuczynski= Pedro Pablo Kuczynski Pedro Pablo Kuczynski - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Pedro Pablo Kuczynski firmó acuerdos bilaterales con Shinzo Abe en Palacio de Gobierno (Piko Tamashiro/Perú21) |-| Ollanta Humala= Ollanta Humala Akihito - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Con el presidente Ollanta Humala y su esposa, la primera dama, Nadine Heredia en 2012 (AFP). Ollanta Humala - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Encuentro del Excmo. Señor Yukio Hatoyama (Jefe de la Delegación Especial del Japón para la Ceremonia de Transmisión de Mando Presidencial) y el Presidente Ollanta Humala. (27 de julio de 2011). Foto: Embajada del Japón en el Perú Ollanta Humala - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda met with the President of the Republic of Peru, Mr. Ollanta Humala Tasso, at the Prime Minister's Office. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office Japan Ollanta Humala - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Ollanta Humala también se preocupó por dejar claro que el Perú confía en Japón. (Foto: Presidencia del Perú) |-| Alan García= Alan García Alan García - Akihito.jpg| Emperador japonés recibió a García. Tokio. Agencias. Alan García - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda met with Mr. Alan Garcia Perez, the President of the Republic of Peru, at the Prime Minister's Official Residence. Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Japan Alan García - Taro Aso.jpg| Presidente García y el primer ministro japonés, Taro Aso.Foto: ANDINA/ Vidal Tarqui Alan García - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Jefe del Estado, Alan García, se reunió con el primer ministro japonés, Yukio Hatoyama. Foto: PMJ/Internet/Difusión. Alan García - Naoto Kan.jpg| Jefe del Estado, Alan García, estrecha la manos del primer ministro de Japón, Naoto Kan, tras suscribir la Declaración Conjunta sobre la Finalización de las Negociaciones para un TLC entre el Perú y el Japón. Foto: Andina Shinzō Abe - Sin imagen.jpg| Japan's Prime Minister Shinzo Abe (L), Peru's Alan Garcia (R) and US President George W. Bush (C-back) arrive to pose for a group photo with other leaders wearing Driza Bones, Australian traditional riding coat, at the Sydney Opera House, 08 September 2007, during the Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) forum. |-| Alejandro Toledo= Alejandro Toledo Alejandro Toledo‏‎‎ - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Toledo -izquierda- con Koizumi en Shangai, donde el presidente peruano pidió la entrega de Fujimori. AP |-| Alberto Fujimori= Alberto Fujimori Akihito - Alberto Fujimori.jpg| Fujimori en visita al Emperador Akihito el 16 de marzo de 1992, un mes antes del gope de Estado. (Foto: La-República). Alberto Fujimori - Toshiki Kaifu.jpg| Alberto Fujimori con el primer ministro japonés, Toshiki Kaifu, (2 de julio de 1990) (Foto: La República). Alberto Fujimori - Kiichi Miyazawa.jpg| El presidente peruano Alberto Fujimori, izquierda, intercambia un brindis con el primer ministro japonés, Kiichi Miyazawa, durante un banquete de bienvenida ofrecido por Miyazawa en su residencia oficial en Tokio, el 17 de marzo de 1992. Jiji Press Alberto Fujimori - Tsutomu Hata.jpg| Dignitaries who attended the 1997 Microcredit Summit. From L-R: Tsutomu Hata, Former Prime Minister, Japan. 100millionideas.org Alberto Fujimori - Ryūtarō Hashimoto.jpg| Canada-Alberto Fujimori and Ryutaro Hashimoto meet. AP Archive Alberto Fujimori - Keizō Obuchi.jpg| Peruvian President Alberto Fujimori and Japanese Prime Minister Keizo Obuchi walk in and shake hands. AP Archive Fuentes Categoría:Japón-Perú